The vehicle instrument panel has typically provided information concerning the operation of the vehicle, time, outside temperature, and the like. Instruments concerning operation of the vehicle have traditionally been located in the panel directly in front of the vehicle operator. Ancillary electronic displays, such as a clock, temperature indicators, and the like, were also located in the panel often to the right of the driver so as to be viewed also by the passengers. In order to view any one or more of the gauges or displays in the panel, the operator looked down to the panel. The location of information displays or gauges in the control panel is undesirable since it requires that the operator redirect his line of sight from the road to the vehicle interior and refocus on the particular gauge. Such a distraction may result in accident or injury when the vehicle operator is presented with an emergency situation.
Certain automobile manufacturers have placed information displays in a console attached to the headliner. The information display is typically located in the portion of the console closest to the windshield. When the vehicle operator references this information, his line of sight is also redirected from the road toward the vehicle roof. In cab-forward designs, the head position of the vehicle operator is moved forward with respect to the windshield/headliner boundary; so that the placement of any displays in the headliner-mounted console will be even more difficult to view.
Recently, automobile manufacturers have implemented a heads-up-display (HUD) which projects information onto the interior of the windshield directly in front of the vehicle operator. However, this technology is still very expensive for automotive applications and is difficult to read during daylight hours, particularly when traveling through rapidly passing shadows or driving toward a rising or setting sun. The information projected onto the windshield often requires adjustment for different driver eye levels which can make viewing of the information difficult for the passengers.
Certain kinds of information displays have also been mounted in the interior rearview mirror of the vehicle. In one case, the display was located behind the prism in a prismatic-type interior rearview mirror assembly and was limited in size so as not to interfere with the viewing area provided by the mirror. In another application, the information display was mounted in the eyebrow portion of the mirror frame so as not to interfere with the field of view of the mirror. A disadvantage associated with these displays is that they are integral with the mirror assembly and expensive. The displays can, thus, not be used with any rearview mirror unless the mirror has a specially designed case which mounts the display. Because the mirror and display are combined into a single unit, the mirror body is also heavier than conventional mirrors without the displays. In many cases, the heavier mirror vibrates or oscillates on its support, making it difficult and annoying for the operator to form a clear image in the rearview mirror. Moreover, because the mirror and display are combined in a single unit, they must be supplied to, and operated by, the owner of the vehicle as a single unit. This limits the option packaging choices available to the original equipment manufacturer.
No one has previously provided an information display which can be readily installed in the windshield area of a vehicle with a conventional prismatic or electrochromic mirror and seen by the vehicle operator and/or passengers without interfering with the field of view and which overcomes the above disadvantages. Moreover, no one has provided such an information display which is mounted forward of the operator to minimize refocusing while simultaneously not obstructing the operator's field of vision.